High Hopes
by NL123
Summary: Just an oneshot, because I loved season 4.


_Broken bottles in a hotel lobby_

 _It seems to me like I'm just scared_

 _Of never feeling it again_

 _I know it's crazy to believe_

 _In little things_

 _But it's not that easy_

Piper Chapman was on an usual diner with Polly and her husband Pete when she saw _her_.

No it couldn't be her, could it?

It had been six years since she had seen Alex Vause. But to be honest, Alex never really left her mind during these years. At the time, Alex was the love of her life. She traveled the world with her. All the adventures she had ever made, were made with Alex.

'Piper, what are you thinking about, I asked you this question like six times and you still haven't answered me!' Polly asked, with an irritated voice.

'Yeah sorry Pol. You were asking?'

'Geez Pipe, how was the date with Larry?'

But exactly at that moment, the door of the restaurant swept open, and it may sound weird, but Piper could _feel_ her presence.

And she was right. Alex Vause and Nicky Nichols walked in.

God, it had been so long since Piper had seen Alex and Alex didn't change a bit, she only looked a little older. The blue tips in her hair had disappeared, but Alex still looked _so familiar_ and that was what hurt Piper the most. Alex was still _her_ Alex, no matter how long she hadn't seen her. After Piper left Alex in Paris, she never felt complete again. It was like a part of her was always missing. Sometimes, lying in bed, she wondered where Alex was at that moment. Probably somewhere at the other side of the world, doing her business, picking up mules. She couldn't help but wishing she was there. Those were the nights she missed Alex the most, lying alone in her bed. And now Alex Vause, who she hadn't seen in 10 years, was standing at the other side of the room, laughing about something Nicky said.

'Piper, can you please just answer my question? This is the seventh time I have to ask this!' Polly's voice pulled Piper back to reality and she answered her. 'Sorry Pol, I'm very tired so I'm a little distracted. The date with Larry was fine, but nothing special.'

'Piper, you can't wait your whole life for those fireworks you felt once, in an experimenting part of your life, give Larry a chan-'

'It wasn't an experimenting part, it was my life Pol. _She_ was my life.'

At that exact moment, Piper locked eyes with Alex. Alex's eyes were still emerald green and Piper could drown in them. But she could also see something she had not seen when she was with Alex 10 years ago, some kind of emptiness. Alex quickly averted her eyes and continued talking to some brunette at the bar.

 _It's time to let it go, go out and start again, but it's not that easy_.

Piper felt jealous of the girl Alex was talking to and excused herself and went to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and she could see the young girl from 10 years ago, still utterly and completely in love with Alex Vause.

 _But I've got high hopes, it takes me back to when we started._

 _High hopes, when you let it go, go out and start again._

 _High hopes, when it all comes to an end, but the world keeps spinning, around_.

Alex never thought she would see _her_ again. She had tried to push her out of her mind for years, but to be honest, it never worked. Piper Chapman never left her mind.

And now, standing in a bar, she saw her again. Piper Chapman. Still looking as gorgeous as always. Piper was the only woman that had ever been gorgeous to Alex. Of course, other women had been hot or sexy, but not this beautiful.

 _One day it's here and then it's gone, how are you still holding on?_

At the moment that Alex locked her eyes with Piper, it was like no time had passed and she was twenty two again. Those baby blue eyes were still the same but it hurt Alex too much to keep looking in them, because she knew that Piper wasn't hers anymore. So she quickly averted her eyes and kept talking to some boring brunette at the bar.

When Alex looked at the table Piper was just sitting at, Piper was gone. She quickly scanned the room but couldn't find her. She excused herself and went into the bathroom.

The first thing she saw when she entered the bathroom, was Piper, leaning on the sink and looking in the mirror.

'Pipes.'

'Alex.'

Piper looked up, and their eyes locked. And in that moment, Alex knew, she still was irrevocably in love with Piper Chapman. There had been no one else, it had always been her. It would always be her. This love was inevitable, and no matter how hard they would be trying, nothing could ever destroy it. Because when you have a connection with someone, it never really goes away, does it?

 _You make my heart feel like it's summer, when the rain is pouring down, you make my whole world feel so right, when it's wrong._

 _That's how I know you are the one, that's how I know you are the one._

 _ **A/N: so this is just an oneshot. I loved season 4! Music I used: (all by Kodaline)**_

 _ **high hopes**_

 _ **one day**_

 _ **the one**_


End file.
